Position tracking involves identifying an entity's location in a predefined environment (e.g., two dimensional or three dimensional). Certain methods for position tracking involve a transmitter (e.g., an electronic tag) that is tracked by an array of receiver devices. For example, one method to track the position of a radio signal emitting tag is to use the amplitude of the tag signal at the various receiver devices to determine the position of the tag. By comparing the signal strength at each receiver position, a position tracking system can use triangulation or trilateration to determine the position of the tag.